


Marie had found herself a new friend

by Kare



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Animals, Domestic, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Rock rocks, awww, cute if I might say so myself...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says, only that it isn't Logan this time ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marie had found herself a new friend

Marie had found herself a new friend.

And Logan didn’t like him. He didn’t like him one bit.

Just take the name. ‘Rock’ What kind of stupid name is that?

And why everyone thought it was fitting was definitely beyond him.

That... thing! was weak and clumsy and.... definitely not 'cute'.

And it definitely took up too much of Marie's time.

Time she would otherwise spend with Logan.

Now she was never spotted without ‘Rock’, stroking his hair, tickling his stomach or just adoring him from the distant.

It was sickening, really.

And something was seriously wrong with this world.

If he – Logan – borrowed Scott’s bike for a night and brought it back with the lightest dent, even if it was almost invisible to the eye, he got screamed at like he just started another world war.

And ‘Rock’? He stumbled, ran over a ming vase and fucking broke it. And? You would expect screaming and cursing, house arrest, no dessert for a few weeks. And? The only reaction from everyone else was stating just how cute that was.

Not even the professor had been mad.

*mew*

Yeah, speaking of the plague. There he was. ‘Rock’. A small, clumsy, black ball of fur, maybe two month old.

At first Logan had been all for it. Marie needed someone to cuddle and love and adore and what not. And with the little critter being all covered in fur, there was no danger for anyone.

That was before ‘Rock’ had become the center of attention wherever he was. That spoiled brat did not even _do_ anything, beside lumbering clumsily, but pretty much everyone thought him to be the cutest thing on this side of the moon.

But Logan wasn’t to be fooled. Not him.

*miauz?*

Logan growled at the small offender, but the kitten did not even seem to notice. So, he picked the little critter up at the neck, holding him in front of his face.

*miau?*

“Look, you might be able to fool the others, but I don’t buy it. I am looking right through you.”

*mew*

“I know you think that these big eyes, the clumsy walking and some soft fur is all that it takes to make everyone fall for you. Well, tell you what. It won’t work with me. One day you will start pissing on the carpet, bringing her death animals and basically just disappear out of sight unless you want something to eat. And who will have to pick up after you? Who will have to make it right again? Me. So don’t try getting on my good side. You are rubbing your head at the breasts of _my girl_ , and there is no way we will be friends anytime soon. So don’t get me started.”

*mew?*

Logan just stared at the offending black tuft, when he heard Marie approaching.

“Logan, have you seen....” She stopped, noting the kitten in his hand. “Ah, here are my two favorite men in the world.”

And just like that she took the kitten, pressing it to her blossom.

And no, Logan was NOT jealous. No way.

“You know, Logan, I have an idea! You take a beer and we three go out into the garden. Rock gets to know some of the world outside the mansion and we could sit and... I don’t know. Talk, not talk. What ever hits your fancy.”

Her smile lit up the room.

“I would, really, but... “

Logan eyed the fur ball who was blocking the view to Maries chest. How dare that thing pawing Marie’s breasts right in front of him?

Seeing his dark look she started to laugh. “You still don’t like him!”

“He pissed on my favorite jacket!”

“Oh come on. I washed it for you, and you almost never take it off now, so it can’t be that bad.”

He could not really tell her that he liked the way her scent clung to it, could he? He still considered it for a moment.

But before he could make up something else she already hold out that critter into his direction.

“Come on, Logan. Take him into your arm for a moment. You’ll see: he is absolutely harmless.” Still, Logan did not move. “Oh, come on!”

And there they were, the cutest brown eyes, looking up at him with this unique pout on her face.

*mew*

Not that damn critter again! He was admiring Marie and this stupid thing.... well, okay, he would take it, but he also made a point out of brushing Marie’s hand. There had to be at least something in for him.

Had he known before that she practically fell around his neck before jumping to the refrigerator, he probably would have done that a long time ago.

But what to do with the fur ball now?

*mew?*

Yeah, sounded like Rock didn’t have an idea either. What the...?

This thing rub his head at Logan’s hand. Had he become a scratching post or a tree or what?

But before he could even tell that thing that this still wasn’t about to work, an all to familiar voice went all Awwwww beside him.

“Take this thing back. He is trying to get a scratch at my hand. Probably has flees or something.”

A comment that was quickly rewarded with a giggle.

“No, stupid. When a cat strokes his head against something he shows that he wants to have it or already considers it his. He marked you as his territory. And since you move to much for furniture, you’re family now.”

Logan eyed Rock critically. Him? Territory? For what? If this thing dared to pee on him one more time, not even Marie would be able to save it from ending as road burn.

*mew*

No, these huge black eyes did not help. And definitely not the way he tried to paw Logan’s hand. But well, family, hm? Family people did not necessarily like each other, but he could at least be kind enough to straighten the bent ear of this little kitten. Okay, and maybe crawl his head when he was at it. But just so this thing would stop eyeing him like that!

And suddenly there was an almost dangerous twinkle in Marie’s eyes.

Logan placed the kitten on the counter, pretending to not know what she was grinning about.

No, he wasn’t about to get fooled by this cat, crossing his arms as a fortification.

Luckily Marie was bright enough to not comment on what just happened. Instead she just hold a beer out to him. When he didn’t respond immediately, she dug out that southern accent.

“Aw, come on sugar. Let’s get this outside. Ya were so distant the last weeks and Ah miss spending time with Ya.”

He knew she did it on purpose, as well as they both knew he would agree eventually. But after playing second fiddle to a fur ball for so long...

He knew he had taken to long to answer, when she stuck out that lip in a pout, leaning forward just a little, batting these lashes, all but purring “Or is there someone else expecting you? Wanting to have a drink with you? Maybe share a night?”

He noted the way she waited for the answer, almost holding her breath. But he could not really tell her that he had not seen anyone for months, could he? For a moment, however, this thought was really tempting.

Taking the beer he settled for the next best answer. “I’m all free and easy for tonight.”

Okay, it did sound cheesy. It did sound like he was partly joking.

But she was a bright girl. Marie would figure it out eventually.

And something in the way she smiled whenever he half-growled at the kitten caused him to suspect that they were on the right way.

So, yeah, he _was_ looking forward to the time alone with Marie.

One never knew what might happen.

 

 

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://wolverineandrogue.com/wrfa/viewstory.php?sid=2026>

**Author's Note:**

> Something else that was lying at the WRFA since... 2007. Unbetaed as well. Sort of fluffy, as to battle the angsty stuff that I had been reading back then. It was meant as something to make me smile. It still does.  
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> And as always:  
> I own nothing, I am just playing


End file.
